


Just to be with you

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin is a sucker for Disney movies, even if he won't say it. One particular movie gets him to thinking about things, and with a push from said movie, he decides to take a leap of faith. If only to put his heart at ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to be with you

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" by Elton John from The Lion King. I loved writing this, and think it's super cute! Enjoy cubs!

“You’re totally a sucker for Disney movies, just accept it,” you tease, nudging Anakin.

Your friend laughs, shoving you back and shaking his head. Anakin folds his legs under him as the movie starts, leaning into you only to blow air in your ear. Groaning, you shove him until he’s falling over onto his side, laughing loudly.

“You are such a _child_ some days Anakin Skywalker. Go turn off the lights. We’ve got a Disney movie marathon to get to. How else are we supposed to waste away the snow day?”

Shoving a handful of popcorn into your mouth, you get sucked into the movies long before Anakin does. For quite some time, he’s just watching you watch them, a smile on his face. You were his best friend, and while he knew that his feelings for you went far beyond just friendship, he wasn’t willing to sacrifice one for the other if it meant losing you. Glancing at him, you raise a brow, holding out the bowl of popcorn.

“Want some? Or are you just gonna ignore the movie to ogle the food?” you quip.

Rolling his eyes, Anakin takes some and moves closer, focusing on the movie instead of you. After the tenth one, you have to use the bathroom, and Anakin goes to make some more popcorn, searching in your fridge for something more than just the carb loaded snack food. His hands wrap around a can of soda, back straightening when he feels a small tug on his hair.

You smile, playing with it for a minute before moving around him and reaching for something in one of the higher cabinets. “I was thinking we could watch The Lion King next. It’s a cute movie, and I really love it. Plus, I have to see if I remember all the words to Hakuna Matata.”

Anakin watches you stretch your body out to grab the candy on the top shelf, eyes dipping to your arched back and how your ass was sticking out. Clearing his throat – and mind – he moves around you to grab the candy, placing it in your hand as he picks up the bowl of popcorn.

“Sounds good. Let’s get moving. It’s already…three, and I want to be able to order that pizza for dinner after this movie,” he states, marching into the living room with the snacks. Giggling to yourself, you follow after him, falling onto the couch in a heap.

His eyes are trained on the TV as soon as the movie starts, and you can see emotions playing on his features that you never expected. It was somewhat heartening to know you weren’t the only one suffering because of a movie that you loved. You get up somewhere around the time Hakuna Matata is over to call the pizza place, feeling arms wrap around you as you hang up.

“Anakin?” He hums in response, swaying you side to side along with him. “What are you doing?”

He smiles, pressing his face into your neck and sighing. “Hear the song?”

You strain to hear the music playing from the TV, a blush rising on your cheeks when you realize it’s _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_. Words get caught in your throat as Anakin continues to sway the two of you. He pulls you closer to him, lips grazing up your neck to your jaw, where you feel his breath fanning over your skin.

“And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far,” Anakin sings. His voice is scratchy, and a bit off tune, but not terrible sounding.

With a little help, he’s turning you around, eye to eye as he just stares at you. His hands slip down to your hips, and he bites back whatever he might be thinking. You open your mouth to ask what he’s got going on in that head of his when his lips descend upon yours, making your eyes widen in surprise. He’s about to pull back when you lean into him more, wrapping your arms around his neck and returning the kiss.

A knock on the door makes you both jump apart, and you realize that you’ve been kissing for something like twenty minutes. Licking your lips, you drop your gaze from Anakin’s, unsure of what to say. You just made out with your friend, who you had feelings for, and now you had to get the pizza with kiss swollen lips. Grabbing the money, you peck his cheek and rush to the door, handing the cash over and taking the pizza from the confused delivery boy.

“Thanks, keep the change!”

Shutting the door, you turn and put the pizza box on the coffee table in front of the TV, finding sodas, plates and napkins already set out. Anakin is reclining on the couch, and he pats the spot beside him.

As your digging into a slice, Anakin finally speaks, rubbing his jaw as he does so. “This doesn’t… _change_ anything, does it? I mean, we’re not like, gonna stop being _friends_ , right?”

Swallowing your bite, you smile at Anakin and put the pizza down, setting your plate aside. Leaning in, you let your lips ghost over his while you answer him. “Not at all. But it _does_ mean that we can’t be _just_ friends anymore. We’ll be friends, who happen to be dating.”

He smiles brightly, looking into your eyes before kissing you again, the movie and pizza forgotten for the next few minutes.


End file.
